


I'll be seeing you

by zandral



Category: Captain America, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness never thought he would see Steve again. Turns out, he was wrong.</p>
<p>Time heals, Hearts mend, but my love for you shall never end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> Because Tumblr is shameless about wanting this pairing and so I give it to them with plot and chapter stories.

It was a warm afternoon in New York City when Jack saw his captain again from the other side of the outside dining area. Looking at the man with a mop of blond hair and blue eyes laughing and chatting with an elderly man, the time traveler could not help but think about how he remembered those big blue eyes smiling at him under the candle light. It was if Steve hadn't changed, that the war was only yesterday for the man. Jack Harkness watched as his former love, who he thought had died 70 years ago, turn his attention down and to most likely scratch pen to napkin drawing whatever he saw. 

At first he did not believe it was Steve, humans died when sinking into freezing cold waters. Jack should know, he watched Titanic and might have even cried when Rose let go of Jack. Then the man asked the waitress if by wireless she meant radio with the same wondering look Jack remembered when he taught Steve how to shoot a rifle in basic. The memory of the younger, and smaller, version of Steve twisting Jacks heart in all the right ways. How could he ever forget the way Steve laughed or his gaze as he solved every puzzle given to him? The day he solved how to get the flag off the flag pole was the first time Jack started flirting with the soldier. It resulted in a black eye and Steve ignoring him for weeks after, but in the end it paid off.

Should he get up and talk to him, ask to buy the man a drink before explaining why the hell he wasn't dead? Not that Jack had his secrets as well; he just was supposed to look younger since he was a time agent and well, okay he needed to also explain why he wasn't an old lecher with wrinkles yet. Steve though, he would be around 90, and as far as Jack knew 90 year old men did not usually look like twenty and in the best shape of their lives. Well, okay the Doctor was a different species all together and he didn't count.

Soon though, Steve Rogers paid for his coffee and left, leaving the other Captain to stare at his lost love. New York was a big city, and it was impossible to even fathom seeing the man again, so he did the only thing he could think of. Running after his lovers was not something Jack normally did, but right now he felt it was proper. “Steeeeeeve!” Jack yelled while running, as Captain America was boarding the train. Jack could see the man’s shoulders tense and as the train doors started to close, Steve turned to look out the train. Eyes going wide, all Jack could think about was those big blue eyes looking at him in a bombed out bar in Europe as they danced to Doris Day and kissed under the moonlight.

“Jack?” Steve got out with a surprised whisper, before the doors closed, and the train left, leaving Captain Jack Harkness to watch as Captain Steve Rogers left him once again.

“Damn.” Jack said to the busy train station, watching the train leave until it was out of his eyesight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end for the two men.


End file.
